eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 22 - Arya II
Arya II ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark ist unglücklich in Königsmund. Sie bricht beleidigt ihr Abendessen ab. Eddard Stark folgt ihr in ihren Raum, um mit ihr zu reden, und erwischt sie dabei, wie sie mit ihrem Schwert Nadel übt. Nach einem langen Gespräch entscheidet er sich dafür, es ihr nicht wegzunehmen. Einige Tage später schickt er ihr einen "Tanzlehrer". Synopsis Ein Abendessen der Starks Eddard Stark betritt den Kleinen Saal im Roten Bergfried, nachdem das Abendessen schon begonnen hat, und Arya merkt sofort, dass er sich wieder mit dem Kleinen Rat auseinandersetzen musste. Jory Cassel und die anderen Leibgardisten der Rechten Hand stehen zur Begrüßung auf. Jory fragt Eddard nach dem Turnier der Hand, von dem alle Leute sprechen und Eddard entgegnet, dass niemand danach frage, ob er selbst mit dem Turnier überhaupt einverstanden ist. Sansa ist wegen des Turniers sofort sehr aufgeregt und bittet ihren Vater darum, daran teilnehmen zu dürfen. Zunächst verweigert Eddard ihr Anliegen, aber Septa Mordane macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass die Familie sogar teilnehmen müsse, weil ihre Anwesenheit erwartet wird. Eddard sieht das zähneknirschend ein und macht deutlich, dass dann nicht nur Sansa, sondern auch Arya anwesend sein werde. Arya sagt, sie mache sich nichts aus diesem Turnier und wolle fernbleiben, aber ihr Vater besteht darauf. Arya wird wütend und weigert sich, weil sie weiß, dass Prinz Joffrey auch da sein wird. Als Sansa daraufhin sagt, dass Arya ohnehin nicht erwünscht sei, weil das Turnier "prächtig" werden würde, verliert Eddard seine Geduld und droht damit, dass er seine Meinung nochmal ändert. Er verlangt, dass die beiden ihren Kleinkrieg aufgeben. Schnell findet Eddard wieder zur Ruhe, dann entschuldigt er sich aber und verlässt den Raum. Die Unterhaltungen gehen weiter, die Wachen um Jory und Hullen reden über das Turnier und keiner beachtet Arya, was sie allerdings genießt, weil sie am liebsten alleine ist. Sie vermisst ihre Brüder Rickon, Bran, Robb und Jon. Damals in Winterfell hat sie es immer gemocht, ihrem Vater und seinen Gefolgsleuten bei ihren Gesprächen während den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle zuzuhören, jetzt aber kann sie sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sie jedem Vorwürfe macht, der Lady und Mycah nicht geholfen hat, ihren Vater eingeschlossen. Arya schaut angewidert auf ihr Essen und die Menschen um sie herum, dann steht sie langsam auf. Septa Mordane rügt sie, dass sie noch nichts gegessen habe und sitzen bleiben solle, aber Arya rennt einfach raus. Sie kann sich am dicken Tom vorbeistehlen und läuft in ihre Schlafkammer und schließt sie von innen mit einem großen Riegel ab. Sie fängt an zu weinen und gräbt in ihrer Kiste, bis sie am Boden ihr Schwert Nadel findet, das sie dort versteckt hat. Arya wünscht sich, dass sie so gut klettern könnte wie Bran, dann würde sie einfach Essen in der Küche stehlen und weglaufen, Nymeria am Trident suchen und nach Winterfell heimkehren oder zu Jon auf die Mauer gehen. Mit ihm würde sie sich nicht so einsam fühlen. Eddard redet mit Arya Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür ertönt und ihr Vater fragt sie behutsam von draußen, ob er eintreten dürfe, um mit ihr zu reden. Die Art, wie er spricht, beschämt Arya, denn ihr wird klar, dass er eher traurig als wütend ist. Als sie ihn hereinlässt, bemerkt er sofort das Schwert und fragt, wem es gehöre. Arya erklärt, es sei ihres und Eddard verlangt, dass sie es ihm gibt. Er untersucht die Klinge und erkennt sofort Mikkens Machart und fragt sich, wie er die Sieben Königslande regieren soll, wenn er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass seine 9-jährige Tochter von seiner eigenen Schmiede ein Schwert bekommt. Eddard will wissen, wer ihr das Schwert gegeben habe, doch Arya will Jon nicht verraten, also schweigt sie. Eddard akzeptiert das, sagt ihr aber, dass ein Schwert kein Spielzeug sei. Er fragt sie, was wohl Septa Mordane denken würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass Arya mit einem Schwert spielt, aber Arya erwidert, dass sie nicht gespielt habe. Eddard sagt, dass er das Schwert über seinem Knie zerbrechen sollte, aber Arya sagt, dass "Nadel" nicht brechen würde. Dass sie ihrem Schwert einen Namen gegeben hat, amüsiert ihren Vater, und er behauptet, sie würde ihn an seine Schwester Lyanna erinnern, die auch ein Schwert getragen hätte, wenn ihr Vater Rickard Stark das erlaubt hätte und eine Wildheit besessen habe, die in der Familie als "Wolfsblut" bekannt ist. Arya ist verwundert, weil die Menschen immer sagen, dass ihre Tante Lyanna eine Schönheit gewesen ist, etwas, das über Arya nie gesagt wird. Eddard fragt Arya, ob sie irgendetwas über den Schwertkampf wisse und sie erwidert das, was Jon ihr einmal gesagt hat: "Durchbohr sie mit der Spitze." Eddard amüsiert das. Sie erzählt, wie sie versucht habe, es zu Erlernen und dass sie Mycah ausdrücklich gebeten habe, mit ihr zu üben. Sie fühlt sich schuldig an seinem Tod und sie fängt an zu schluchzen, aber Eddard nimmt sie schnell in den Arm. Er sagt ihr, dass Mycahs Tod nicht ihre Schuld war, und Arya sagt, dass sie sie alle hasst: die Königin, den Hund, Joffrey, den König. Dann sagt sie, dass Joffrey gelogen hat und dass sie auch Sansa hasst, weil sie nichts gesagt habe, obwohl sie die Wahrheit wusste. Eddard sagt, dass jeder irgendwann einmal lügt und dass er z.B. wisse, dass Nymeria nicht einfach fortgelaufen sei. Arya sagt erstaunt, dass Jory geschworen hätte, es nicht zu erzählen, aber Eddard sagt, dass Jory es ihm auch nicht gesagt habe, dass es vielmehr offensichtlich sei, weil jeder wüsste, dass der Schattenwolf nicht aus eigenem Willen weggegangen wäre. Arya erzählt, wie sie zusammen mit Jory Steine nach Nymeria werfen mussten, damit sie in die Wälder flieht. Sie fragt ihren Vater, ob das richtig gewesen sei, und er sagt, dass sie das Richtige getan habe. Eddard erzählt nun, dass der Winter bald komme. Er erklärt ihr, wie Wölfe in einem Rudel zusammenleben und dass im Winter ein einsamer Wolf sterben würde. So wie sie würden auch die Starks von Feinden bedroht, daher müssten sie alle zusammenhalten wie ein Wolfsrudel und für Arya bedeutet das, dass sie anfangen soll, erwachsen zu werden und den Zank mit Sansa beizulegen. Er gibt ihr ihr Schwert zurück und sagt, dass sie es behalten darf und fügt ironisch hinzu, dass sie damit nicht ihre Schwester erstechen soll. Am nächsten Tag entschuldigt sich Arya bei Septa Mordane. Arya lernt Syrio Forel kennen Drei Tage später wird Arya vom Haufhofmeister Vayon Pool in den Kleinen Saal geschickt. Sie wird dort Syrio Forel vorgestellt, einem früheren so genannten Erster Krieger des Seelords von Braavos. Er erzählt ihr, dass er ihr neuer Tanzlehrer sei und wirft ihr ein Holzschwert zu, das sie beim Versuch, es zu fangen, verfehlt. Er sagt, dass sie am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag da sein soll und das Schwert fangen wird. Sie hebt das Übungsschwert auf und findet, dass es zu schwer ist, aber Syrio sagt ihr, dass sie dadurch kräftiger werden würde. Dann korrigiert er ihren Stand und ihren Griff und erklärt ihr, dass das Schwert zu einem Teil ihres Arms werden müsse. Syrio nennt sie zum dritten Mal einen Jungen, worüber sich Arya beschwert, aber Syrio erwidert nur, dass es im Grunde keine Rolle spielt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er ihr nicht den hämmernden und hackenden Takt der Schwertkämpfer von Westeros beibringen wird, sondern den sanften und plötzlichen Wassertanz von Braavos. Dann sagt er, sie solle versuchen, ihn zu treffen, was sie dann für mehrere Stunden vergeblich versucht. Am nächsten Tag beginnt das richtige Training. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 22